The present invention relates to a communication method, a communication system, and a magnetic resonance apparatus for transmitting voice of a subject to an operator of a magnetic resonance apparatus.
Conventionally, in a magnetic resonance apparatus typified by an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus, there is provided a communication system including a means that generates a pseudo background sound signal in accordance with a gradient pulse control signal, and a means that subtracts the pseudo background sound signal from an acoustic signal which is taken by an input means such as a microphone, and a means that outputs sound on the basis of the computation result (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4,162,329, FIGS. 1 and 4, and the like). The communication system is also called an inter-com. system.
In the communication system, sound in which background sound including gradient coil drive sound generated at the time of driving a gradient coil is suppressed by a gradient pulse control signal can be output, and it enables the operator to clearly catch the voice of the subject.
Although further concrete configurations in the communication method can be variously considered, the background sound suppression effect largely differs depending on the method of generating a pseudo background sound signal. Since the environment in an examination room may change with lapse of time, optimum conditions for generating the pseudo background sound signal are not always the same.
However, a more concrete configuration by which a higher background sound suppression effect can be expected in the communication method has not been proposed yet.
Under such circumstances, a proposal is in demand, on a configuration by which a higher background sound suppression effect can be expected in the communication method of generating a pseudo background sound signal in accordance with a gradient pulse control signal and subtracting the signal from an input acoustic signal, thereby extracting a sound signal.